Two-piece propeller shafts are commonly used in motor vehicle propulsion. The two-piece propeller shaft is used when larger distances exist between a front drive unit and the rear axle of the vehicle. The two-piece propeller shaft transmits torque from the front drive unit to a rear axle. A center-bearing and corresponding support bracket typically supports the two-piece propeller shafts. The center-bearing and support bracket maintain the center of the propeller shaft while still allowing the drive shaft to rotate and transfer mechanical energy from the front drive unit to the rear axle.
Besides transferring mechanical energy, it is desirable for propeller shafts to have adequate crash worthiness. It is advantageous for the propeller shaft to be shortened axially to prevent it from buckling, penetrating the passenger compartment, or damaging other vehicle components in close proximity to the propeller shaft. As well, it is desirable for the propeller shaft to absorb a considerable amount of the deformation energy.